Team of Two
by Luvya2103
Summary: Castle and Beckett seem to be drawing furthur apart but can the actions of our favourite duo Esplanie bring them together? And get Josh out of the picture? Esplanie/Caskett ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't you just love Castle? This is currently my second _Castle _ story (My other being _I Just Want You) _so I feel like a newbie! This fandom is amazing and what could be better than Caskett? I know one thing, Esplanie trying to bring them closer together! Enjoy!

Please R & R!

* * *

Chapter 1

The morgue was surprisingly quiet for this whole week, only one case in which it took two hours for Beckett to figure out it was the boyfriend. Lanie hadn't had to do anything.

So here she was, tapping her pen, trying to fill out forms that were due in a couple of months' time, trying to distract herself with the fact she still had three hours till she could go home. She'd already done everything necessary, had already planned out her evening (a candle lit bath and some quality television time) and checked Facebook too many times already. And it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

She rolled her head, cracking her neck as she snuck a glance at the clock to her left.

Yep, still three hours.

She rolled her eyes turning back to her paperwork, doodling on some spare paper she had tucked away, using her procrastination skills at their best. Twirling the pen around in circles, she tried to remember the last time she'd ever had this much spare time. She frowned and got her phone out of her pocket, checking for messages for what seemed the millionth time today.

No messages.

'Urgh!' She threw the pen down in frustration and slowly stood, twisting her torso to release the pressure off her spine. She groaned as she felt her back crack, feeling the hours of standing hunched over the examination table getting to her. Stretching her hands above her head she had an idea of utilizing her time.

She took her time in taking off her lab coat and hanging it off the back of her chair before going to the cabinet in the corner to retrieve a foam mat she kept for her odd yoga class. She couldn't even remember the last class she'd had.

Stretching it out on the floor she took off her shoes and positioned herself on her back to try and release all the annoyance and tightness in her body. She took deep breaths and used her knowledge of her yoga classes to do the positions that would help her. Fifteen minutes had passed and she could already feel the tension slowly ebb away from her body.

She slowly rolled her spine and stood up, breathing in deeply as she did so. Closing her eyes and relishing in this wonderful, peaceful state, she let that breath out and proceeded to do the downwards dog.

'Man I love yoga.'

Her eyes snapped open and she glanced to the doorway where Javier Esposito was currently occupying her door frame, with crossed arms and that smirk that just made her stomach turn.

She raised an eyebrow as he gazed appreciatively over her backside, 'Javier Esposito, if you don't have a good enough reason to be down here, ruining my yoga time and oogling my backside, then I'm gonna smack you.'

He uncrossed his arms, shoving his hands into his pockets, 'I was not oogling,' She pushed her hips towards the floor to do the cobra position before giving him a pointed look over her shoulder, 'more like surveying.'

She rolled her eyes before pushing herself up and returning to the standing position, 'Mhmm sure you were.' She dusted her hands off before leaning forward to touch her toes.

Esposito tried to keep his composure as she bent over, 'Um-so, what are you up to?'

Lanie rolled her eyes before pushing herself till she was standing up and slowly walked over to him. She was reminded how much taller he was compared to her when she stood next to him without heels on. 'Small awkward chit chat isn't going to help here Javi. Now,' She stood closer to him, liking how her actions caused him to react slightly. She loved how she could overpower him, even if she was half a head shorter.

Esposito seem to struggle with his words as he pushed himself away from her, trying to hide that fact that his heart was beating pretty fast, 'Well, Beckett and Castle haven't seemed to be that close lately and it can't be just me that notices it.' He rubbed a hand across the nape of his neck.

'Yeah I noticed that too. So what are we supposed to do about it?'

'Oh come on!' He whined, 'They're supposed to be together but they're just dumb enough not to see it!'

Lanie could see where he was coming from, 'Well yeah but they just have to figure it out for-'

'For themselves? It's going to take them _years_ before they figure it out! And you would think with all of their near deaths scares they would've gotten their act together!' He huffed before fiddling with of her trinkets.

'My, my, Javier Esposito acting all romantic!'

'I'm not being romantic! I'm being practical!'

'Don't worry honey it shows your sensitive, that isn't a bad thing. I won't tell anyone.' She winked at him before turning to slip her shoes on, 'But I do see your point. I've told my girl time and time again that Castle likes her and that he won't be around for long but she is as stubborn as an ox, she's just afraid to admit she likes him too. That's why she hiding behind her relationship with Josh.'

'Stupid Motorcycle Boy.'

'Oh he ain't no boy.'

'Not helping.'

Lanie laughed, 'Well then, what do you suppose we do?'

Esposito's face lit up, 'How bout we help them along a bit.'

'Excuse me?'

'Well,' He jumped onto the examination table and lied down, 'Just make them realise what they're missing out on.'

She raised an eyebrow and leant against the table, looking down at him, 'And how exactly do you suppose we do that?'

He smirked up at her, 'Force them to be together.'

'How?'

'Well, I'm not sure. I was thinking, you know, we could pretend to be together and make them be the tag along friends. That would force them to interact.'

Lanie frowned, 'This could get complicated-'

He sat up facing her, 'Come on, what is the worst that could happen?'

She pursed her lips and she turned around. She knew exactly what would happen. When they would be pretending, she would get sucked right up again with her unresolved feelings for him and make it worse. He wouldn't know about it and it would make her distance herself further from him.

'Laaannniiiee,' He sang her name to her and he plopped himself off the table, 'Come on!' She walked around the table in which he caught up with her, swinging her around to face him, making a pouty face at her.

It only took one glance at his gorgeous eyes before she rolled her eyes, 'Fine, but no grabbing my ass in public or any kind of indecent behaviour, got it?'

He mock saluted at her, 'Yes ma'am.'

'Now,' She made a scurrying motion with her hands, 'Shoo and do your magic on Castle. Dinner on Friday at Pasquinis. Got it?'

He grinned at her before dashing out of the morgue.

She blew the deep breath she'd been holding in out. She knew this was a bad idea but somehow her heart had different ideas. She shook her head at her own stupidity before deciding to leave early, knowing she'd have to pay for it later, and exiting the morgue.

As she stood in the elevator, she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Kate:

_Pasquini's on Friday Night?_

She waited a moment before her reply came through.

**Sounds good, dressing up?**

_Hells yeah! Nothing puffy though! Maybe the nice dress we bought last time!_

**The barely there dress? Nu uh.**

_Pleeeaaasssee_.

**Uh Fine, I know you will eventually persuade me anyway**.

_Yes!_

She grinned evilly to herself, Oh Boy was Castle in for the shock of his life on Friday!

* * *

A/N: Ok my friends I think I know where this story is going to go but not quite sure so we'll see!

Hope you all liked it!

Please R&R!

C xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sooo, what will happen? I know MWAHAHHA

I know that some of you were happy that this story was soley of Esplaine but as this story continues I have a feeling this story will end more Casketty but Esplanie will definitely be a part of it a lot.

Just been watching the cutest movie, _Ever After_ with Drew Barrymore in it, it's so cute

Here we go

* * *

Chapter 2

Lanie pulled into the car park around the corner from Kates apartment. She drew into a car space and turned off the engine. She slowly let her head drop to the top of the steering wheel, trying to convince herself that this was a bad idea.

But somehow, deep down, her heart seemed to think this could be the push that could make them come together. She knew the break up was her fault and at the time it seemed like the right idea. Because she didn't think they were meant to be.

Boy was she wrong.

It took her 7 days, 3 hours and 24 minutes to realize just how wrong she was. She had realized it was only a tiff and that she had over reacted, but by then it was too late. And he had already gone off to experience the single life, leaving her to her lonesome nights in her apartment with her ice cream and chocolate. She'd hidden her emotions from Kate but could definitely not hide them from herself.

She ran her hands across her face and drew a deep breath before collecting her changing bag and locking her car.

Making her way towards the elevator she decided to stop pondering about it because it was too late anyway.

She barely even realized where her feet were leading her to and suddenly she was in front of Kates door, and she hesitantly knocked on the door.

She heard footsteps approaching and the door was swung open to reveal Kate in a colour blocked sweater and black leggings, and a nervous smile on her face.

'I was just about to have a shower but make yourself comfortable.'

'Sure will. Got any red?'

'It's six o'clock.' Kate shouted over her shoulder with a frown.

'So?'

Kate shook her head and closed the bathroom door. Lanie heard the shower turn on so she headed towards the bedroom. She stopped up short when she saw the bunch of roses lying on the bed.

Roses.

Lanie arched an eyebrow and dropped her bag beside the bed before picking up the bunch of roses and gently rifling through the flowers to find the small note that lay amongst the red roses.

It read:

**_Don't hesitate to call me tomorrow, anytime._**

**_Always_**

**_Rick x_**

Lanie jaw couldn't have dropped any closer to the ground.

_Maybe this arrangement will end quicker than she thought. He is soooo in love with her. She is too but she doesn't want to admit it. That's why she kept the flowers._

The bathroom door creaked open behind her and Lanie hastily put the note back where she found it and swung around to see Kate standing in the doorway with a towel around her chest.

'Girl, what-'

'Lanie don't-'

'Nu uh,' Lanie held a hand up, 'Explain.'

Kate looked down at the ground, like a child caught with its hand caught in a cookie jar, 'The roses are from Rick.'

'Oh it's Rick now huh?' Lanie crossed her hands with an amused look on her face.

Kate looked guilty, 'Yeah.'

'And what's tomorrow?'

Kate face dropped, and she was silent for a moment before whispering, 'It's the anniversary of her death.'

Lanie was in shock that Castle had remembered and then came back to the situation at hand, 'Honey, are you ok? We don't have to go out tonight if you don't want to.' Lanie sat down on her bed and Kate came to sit down beside her.

'I'm fine. Tonight might even be good for me, get my mind off it.'

'Ok,' Lanie looked warily at her, 'Is Josh ok with all of,' she waved a hand towards the flowers, 'This?'

Kate smiled at her weakly, 'I broke it off.'

'WHAT! And you didn't think to tell me?'

'Well we were all so busy and I-'

'To hell you were busy!'

'I was busy!'

'Busy with Castle.'

Kate went to retaliate but her voice got caught in her throat, 'Well maybe. Josh's going to Camodia for Doctors without Borders and he just somehow forgot to tell me. But it's been on my mind for a while.'

'Because you're in love with Castle.'

'No!'

'Yes! You are just scared to admit it!'

'Stop it Lanie. He's been really supportive and I appreciate it very much.'

'Supportive, he's in love with you.'

Kate, 'Hm, maybe.'

'Maybe?! You have got to be-' Lanie wrung her hands sarcastically, 'You are blind woman. Ok, I'm frustrated with you so get your ass into that dress so I can start on your hair.'

Kate did as she was told and hastily made her way to her closet.

* * *

'Ok girl, lemme look at you.'

Kate stepped out into the hallway in a red strapless dress with a skirt that flared out and ended above the knee. Her hair was curled perfectly with her makeup naturally highlighting her features.

'Damn girl, Castle is going to be grovelling at your knees.'

Kate's head snapped up, 'Castle's going to be there?'

Lanies face broke out into a mischievous grin, 'Did I not mention that?'

Kate looked at her with that look that meant _I-am-trying-to-be-mad-at-you-but-secretly-I-like-the-idea-but-I-wish-I-could've-had-some-warning-and-I-see-through-your-plan_. 'Fine, but I hope somebody else is coming.'

'Esposito is.'

Kate threw her hands up, 'You've got to be kidding me, you two will be dry humping all night so Castle and I will be by ourselves.'

'Such a shame.'

'Bite me.'

'Mhm.'

'Well,' Kate grabbed her coat off the stand next to the door, 'You're not looking too bad yourself.'

Lanie shrugged her shoulders, she was wearing a royal purple halter neck dress which dipped dangerously low at the back. She also grabbed her coat and Kate's purse as well as her own.

'We better get going then, come along Katherine.' Lanie made her way out the door.

'Yes your Majesty.'

* * *

Castle was nervously twitching with his tie, loosening it and retying it ever minute or so. Esposito was standing beside him with a raised eyebrow, watching his antics with an amused expression.

'Dude, you look like a high school senior at his prom.'

Castle sent him a sarcastic look, 'I'm not nervous,' He pulled at his collar, 'just a tad-'

'Nervous?'

Castle rolled his eyes and turned to face Esposito, 'So why did you drag me along anyway?'

Esposito twitched nervously, 'Well, Lanie didn't want to have dinner alone so she's bringing a friend, and the only single guy I know, is you.'

Castle frowned, 'Does Kate know about this?'

Esposito grinned, 'Yep.'

Castle's surprise face confirmed Esposito thoughts on his emotions towards Beckett, 'Oh, she does?'

'Mhm.'

'….Did she seem upset?'

'Not sure.'

Esposito's phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and read the message:

**_Meet you out the front in 2, 'honey'?_**

He smiled, he was glad Lanie was latching onto this idea.

He'd never really told anyone but from time to time he did ponder on what it would be like to still be with her, if they would have worked out. But the past was the past and he was pretty sure she'd moved on.

_Sure, babydoll._

He snapped his phone shut, 'Come on Castle we're meeting Lanie out the front.'

Castle sighed and slowly followed him out to the front of the restaurant. Esposito ran his hands up his arms as the winter chill slipped into his jacket. As Castle slipped through the front doors of the restaurant, Esposito spotted Lanie hopping out of a cab on the corner a hundred metres ahead of them.

'Ah there's Lanie now.'

Castle sighed and reluctantly glanced toward the cab Esposito was nodding towards. He spotted Lanie, drawing her coat over her satin dress, trying to draw out the cold.

But it was the leg that slipped out of the cab next that drew his attention.

A red 4-inch pump was delicately placed onto the pavement followed by a long slender yet familiar leg. Next came the red matching dress which worked wonders with the female's brunette hair and brown coat. The woman straightened herself up and turned towards the two men to reveal-

Katherine Beckett.

Castle's jaw dropped to the floor.

Only in his wildest dream did he ever imagine Kate Beckett looking as fine as she did tonight, with her blood red lipstick and smokey eyes. He shook his head slowly, knowing that Lanie and Javier had planned this all along and he couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out.

He watched the two women approached their slowly, chatting lightly, but all Castle could see was the way Kate twiddled nervously with her hair or how she smoothed down her dress with her slender hands. She finally glanced up towards the two guys and spotted Castle, and when she did so, she smiled nervously, bit her lip and bowed her head shyly.

He smirked at her actions, 'You little minx.'

The pair finally reached the two of them and Esposito immediately reached for Lanie and snaked his arms around her waist, 'You looked so hot, and beautiful, and stunning, and-'

Lanie leaned forward and kissed him straight, passionately before she muttered a short, 'Shut up.' She continued to make out with Esposito and Kate and Rick stood opposite each other, almost awkwardly.

'Well,' Castle rubbed his hands together, 'Let's head in for our reservations.' He turned to the occupied couple and saw they weren't listening. He slowly turned to Kate with a smile on his face, 'I guess it's just you and me.'

Kate smiled at him before fixing her coat, 'Lead the way.'

Rick held out his elbow in which Kate wrapped her arm around it and was led inside the building, her bundle of nerves matching his own unknowably.

* * *

Unlike Castle, as soon as Esposito spotted Lanie, he reacted without thought. He gasped and suddenly got nervous.

Feelings that hadn't been touched for quite a while began to surface. She looked amazing in her deep purple dress, which accented all of her curves which she obviously had. All he wanted to do was run to her and hold her forever and never let go.

Then he realized how silly he sounded and tried to shrug the feelings off as the pair approached them, but as he looked at her again he realized maybe he wasn't so wrong to shrug it off.

She smiled at him with her genuine, dazzling smile. He suddenly had a loss of words ut noticed that no one was talking so he spoke up, 'You looked so hot, and beautiful, and stunning, and-'

Lanie knew then that he would just keep stumbling nervously until someone else cut in, so she acted on her instincts and leant in the kiss him. She briefly drew away from he amazingly-good-at-making-out lips to mutter a 'shut up' before she continued their make out.

Their spark had very much re-ignited something between them and knew it wouldn't be long before something would happen. Lanie decided to ignore that nagging fact and take all the chances she could.

She didn't realize they were alone until ten minutes later.

A/N: Sooooo ladies and gentlemen, what did ya think? Yay or nay?

Personally I didn't think it was too bad so I'll leave it at that!

P.S just to get it out there, I'm really pissed off at all the _Pitch Perfect_ fans who keep going on and on about how the cup song is so great and they are so clever! **Thhheeeyy** DIDN't make it up, the cast of _Full House_ (an old T.V. show) did! (It's a really good show and it's where MK and Ashley Olsen rose to fame) Sorry if I've offended anyone!

Please R&R!

P.S, **Who do we hate more:**

A) Meredith

B) Gina

C) Paula

Thanks for reading!

C xx


End file.
